


The Writer

by GeminiBanana



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiBanana/pseuds/GeminiBanana
Summary: "A chance to escape reality" Chanwoo said as he described to Hanbin about his book.The amazing writer Kim Hanbin, who had lost his muse and was stuck not knowing whether if it is reality or just plain fiction meets his number one fan Jung Chanwoo.





	1. 001

I kept my head held high when I saw him look at me. I wasn't weak but when he stared at me, my insides began to churn. He knew my weaknesses as he...

Hanbin stared at the screen in front of him. The words on the screen was glaring at him like they were mocking him. He was used to this. He wasn't used to not having anything to write about. Writing had always come as an easy thing for him. He could come up with words just fine. He could start creating a story just in a blink of an eye out of anything that he could see. He had finally lost his muse.

 

"Hey, how is it going there?" A fairly same height male came up to him as he poured him a new batch of hot coffee into Hanbin's drink. Hanbin looked at the younger and smile. The others presence had always given comfort to him in way he can't describe. Most probably because the younger was really calm and funny from time to time. Even though they didn't talk for a long time, He couldn't help but fall in love the other. 

 

"I am stuck again." Hanbin said as he took the hot mug and sipped on it a little letting the warm bitter taste run down his throat. The younger smiled and lifted the kettle that he was holding up a little to gesture that if he ever needed more coffee he just had to ask. 

 

"Well, good luck on your writing. I need to get back to that hot guy over there who actually gives me his attention." The younger teases as he left Hanbin blushing at the youngers words. 

 

"You never asked for it anyways." Hanbin replied back sourly as he looked at the younger flirting with the guy at the bar. Hanbin and the younger had always had something between them but nothing ever progressed so making it seem more depressing. 

 

"Yo B.I!" A shrivled looking male suddenly shouted as he went in the cafe with his hand held high with his fingers like an alien. 

 

"Bobby, waddup!" Hanbin greeted the older back as he waved back at him. As Bobby sat down infront of Hanbin he looked at the younger straight in his eyes indicating that he meant business. "When are you going to finish up your work?" Hanbin sighed and shrugged his shoulders at the older. 

 

"I don't know." Hanbin said still distracted by the younger who was still flirting with the guy at bar. At a certain point that the younger was already leaning in closer to the guy and that he was already comfortable that he could actually do skinship with the other. 

 

"Man up and just ask him already." Bobby said frustrated at the writer who kept his feeling for the younger since the first time they met. 

 

"Why do I have to do it?" Bobby shook his head and patted the youngers shoulder.

 

"Do you really want to be the girl in the relationship?" Hanbin frowned and shook his head as glance back the younger who was done talking to the guy and was punching in something at the cashier. 

 

"You sit here all day trying hard to write about romance but you never really had experience have you?" Bobby said smirking at the stalker Hanbin who was staring at the younger. Jiwoon kicked the youngers leg underneath the table to get his attention. 

 

"That information is only for you to know." Hanbin glared at the older as he sighed and took another sip of his coffee and closed his eyes for a while. "If you are not going to do it then I am going to do it." Bobby said as he walked up towards the younger with Hanbin eyes watching him in his every move. 

 

Chanwoo was busy punching in some orders when he was approached by a grinning Jiwoon. He raised his eyebrows and looked over to Hanbin and saw that the older was looking. He quickly caught on to the situation and averted his attention towards Bobby. 

 

"Yes, how may I help you Sir?" He said politely as he rearranged his apron to look more presentable. "Yea, I just wondering if you would go out with me." Bobby said with the wide grin on his face. Chanwoo blinked a couple of times and looked at him weirdly because this isnt the first time bobby said to him. He would say no of course because he was waiting for Hanbin to ask him instead. 

 

"No thanks." Chanwoo said smirking and rolling his eyes at Bobby and went back to do what he was doing. "Well, at least I tried." Bobby said grining and walkd back to Hanbin. Chanwoo just chuckled and shook his head. 

 

 

"So are done with the book yet? You're dead line is coming up soon." Bobby said sitting back at his chair finally serious for once as he sat down next to Chanwoo. "I am not done yet." Hanbin simply said as he sipped his coffee. 

 

"How can you not be done yet? You rarely come out from your house and the ony time you do is when you want coffee and to stare at the cute coffee guy." Bobby said giving a disapproving look at Hanbin. Bobby was the editor and and publisher for Hanbin's famous books. He never once has thought that the younger was not capable of producing a good book. His recent book 'Just another Boy' was a big hit but Hanbin thought that it wasn't enough so now the younger is stuck at home or at the coffee shop writing his mind away. 

 

"You know you have to come out sooner or later. Experince life while you still can." 

 

"I have to finish this. After this then I will enjoy my life. Don't worry." Hanbin said looking over to Bobby. 

 

 

Bobby had already left the cafe a few hours ago and Hanbin was still there writing. All his life, that was the only thing that he knew what to do. He was a good writer but he was never satisfied with his writing. He knew there was something missing everytime he wrote. There was no flare. Hanbin sighed and bangged his head on the table not knowing what to do anymore. 

 

"If you keep banging your head like that I am not sure if you will ever be able to come up with anything." Suddenly a voice said coming from in front of him. He looked up and was surprised to see Chanwoo sitting in front of him. He blinked a couple of time and looked around the cafe only to see that the cafe was empty. 

 

"Where did everybody go?" Hanbin said scratching his head. He had a wide smile plastered on his face as Chanwoo sat across him smiling back at him. "Home I guess. Since the cafe is technically closed." Chanwoo said teasing the older. The older just blushed deep red in embarassment. He didn't realize that it was already late and the cafe was already closing up.

 

"Don't worry. I am not trying to kick you out. Just wondering if you wanted to grab a bite with me." Chanwoo slowly and shyly. Hanbin couldn't believe his ears. Chanwoo just asked him out to eat dinner with him. "What about that other guy?" Before Hanbin could realize what he was saying Chanwoo chuckled at him.

 

"So you were jealous. Well, that guy doesn't intrigue me more than you do. Even though you ignore me most of the times." Chanwoo joked as he looked over at Hanbin. Hanbin scoffed and chuckled at the younger. "I don't ignore you. When have I ever ignored you?" Hanbin decided to tease back.

 

"Well, let's see. Almost everytime you come here." "Well, I must sound like a jerk. What made you talk to me now? Even offering to eat dinner with me at that?" Hanbin teased the younger after getting comfortable with him.

 

"Because I am your number one fan." Chanwoo said in a deep shade of red on his face. Hanbin was shocked by this. Chanwoo actually read his books?

 

"You read my books before?" Chanwoo nodded his head and grinned back at him.

 

"So dinner?" Chanwoo asked back expectingly. Hanbin just smiled back and patted the youngers head. "Next time. I'll be the one asking." Hanbin said as he gathered his stuff and walked out the cafe leaving Chanwoo dumbfounded. Did he just got rejected?

 

 

After Hanbin got back home, he stared at his computer screen again and inspiration finally poured out of him. He was typing and the more he typed the more deep he got. It felt like real, it felt like something that was missing was finally found.

 

"Well, welcome home Mr. writer." Suddenly come out, his roommate Junhoe looking over at him who was typing firiously on the keyboard. "Hey." Hanbin aswered back as he greeted his roommate.

 

"Did something happen? Why are you so happy all of the sudden? When you got out of the house you were grunting and whining on how you were stuck." Junhoe said as he bit on an apple and looked over to Hanbin's shoulder to read what the older was typing.

 

"I got unstuck I guess." Hanbin said smiling as he wrote down everything on his laptop. "That seems like it."

 

"Don't forget. Tomorrow we are going to go meet Jinhwan together tomorrow."Junhoe said as he walked around their room.Hanbin stopped writing and looked over to Junhoe. 

 

"You can go. I am not going." Hanbin said shaking his head and started to type back on his laptop. "You promised you would come and visit him." Junhoe said looking over at Hanbin. Hanbin might be older than him but Junhoe had to always act as the older one when it comes to Jinhwan. 

 

"That was then." Hanbin said turning over to look at junhoe. "Besides. I have a date tomorrow, so I am not going to around tomorrow." Junhoe sighed and walked out of the room with a loud slam at the door.


	2. 002

No one's POV 

Chanwoo was sitting at the corner of the cafe looking out at the door waiting for a certain male to come in. It's was suppose to be a usual day where Hanbin would walk in and they would share an awkward stare and blush after they finally realize that they were looking at each other but not today. Today was different and Chanwoo could feel it. He sighed as he moved to the back of the cafe. 

 

"What's with the long face?" Said is half brother, Yunhyeong. He looked slightly familiar as Chanwoo and he had earrings at his ears. Chanwoo looked over to his brother and sighed again. Yunhyeong had always been the closest family member to him. Yunhyeong was a few years older than him and was the child of the first marriage. After yunhyeong's mother died, their father remarried Chanwoo mother and when Chanwoo turned 5, both of their parents died in a car crash and Yunhyeong became the support for the family.. 

"Nothing." Chanwoo said as he kicked the ground a few times frustrated. 

"Computer guy isn't here yet?" Chanwoo glared at his brother and walked back to the front of the shop. 

 

Suddenly, a slightly shorter male came in the shop all dressed in leather jacket with his grey silver hair styled to the side and his sunglasses on. Chanwoo rolled his eyes and just went to the counter punch in he usual coffee order. The cafe always had regulars and he wasn't surprised to see the man in front of him strut in the cafe like nobody's business. 

 

"I'll have the usual and ring up yun will ya." He said taking his sunglasses of showing his eye smile at Chanwoo. Chanwoo scoffed at the male and just shouted Yunhyeong for him to come out.

 

"HYUNG!" Chanwoo shouted and hurriedly, Yunhyeong came out and looked over to Chanwoo. His eyes laid on to the male in front of Chanwoo and he rolled his eyes and walked over to Chanwoo. 

 

"The usual?" Yunhyeong said. The male smile got wider showing his dimples and nodded his head. Yunhyeong went over the bar to fix up the male's drink. "i don't get it why you have to yell out my name." 

 

"I don't get why we have our friend over here just so that they disturb us at work." Chanwoo said looking over to his brother. "I don't get why Chanwoo is in a bad mood today. He was always so cheerful." Suddenly voiced out a female worker from behind them. Chanwoo glared at her and just went to the back of the cafe.. 

 

"What's up with him?" "Writer guy isn't here today." Yunhyeong simply as he left the girl alone there as he went over to the male with two coffees in his hand. 

 

Meanwhile~

 

Junhoe was blocking Hanbin from coming out from their room. Hanbin was banging the door with his backpack behind him. 

 

"YAHH!! KOO JUNHOE. YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR. I MEAN IT!" Hanbin shouted as he bangged the door. Junhoe smirked and just shook his head. 

 

"I am not going to open this door until you promise that you will come with me to meet jinhwan hyung." Hanbin sighed and rubbed his face harshly, at this rate he would might not even get to see Chanwoo today. 

 

"Fine!" Hanbin said went back to his bed as he cleaned up a few things. Junhoe cautiously opened the door and looked at the older questionedly. 

 

"Really?" For all of his 10 years with the older he was sure that when the older didn't want to do something he would stick to it but the older was actually admitting defeat so easily. 

 

"Yes, don't make it a big deal or anything. We are just going to meet up with him for a while and then you are going to leave me alone so I can finish up my book in peace." Hanbin said annoyed as he placed his laptop in his backpack. Junhoe grinned and followed the older as they got ready to meet Jinhwan.

 

 

Chanwoo's POV 

 

He was late. No late is not the word. He didn't even come. Oh my god, I sound like a girl. First asking him out to dinner and embarassing myself enough. I might have scared him away. Urgh, so much for yuhyeong hyung's advice. 

 

"Are you going to meet them today?" Yunhyeong suddenly interupted my train of thought and spacinng out with a light tap on my shoulder. I sighed and shook my head. 

 

"You should go." I said as I removed his hand away from my shoulder. He frowned at me. "Are you sure? You haven't really gone--" I sighed again and turned around to look at him. "Yes, I am sure and I know. Can we drop this subject now? I need to go." 

 

"Come with me?" Yunhyeong suddenly stopped me as he grabbed on to my hand. I shook my head slightly and smiled at him. "I have a date tonight so I am a bit busy." 

 

 

 

Hanbin's POV 

 

I looked over to engraving. The words glaring at me like it was mocking me. I closed my eyes and sat down on the chair. I hate it here. It made me feel defenceless and that I was weak.

 

"You guys can come in now." In ha said as he opened the door for us. In Ha, our other close friend and Jinhwan's secretary. 

 

"Hey, Boss." Junhoe joked as he went in the room. Jinhwan hyung looked up from his documents and smiled at us. His eyes trailed from junhoe to me. 

 

"You don't have to call me that June." Jinhwan said lightly as his eyes never left mine. I was the first to look the way and sat down on the nearest chair. Jinhwan cleared his throat as he went over to sit next to us. 

 

"Hi."

 

"Hi." I answered simply as looked around the room. it has been a while since I had been in the room. Well, it has been a while since I have seen jinhwan hyung.

 

"Guys, it's been 4 years, just talk to each other already...." Junhoe said after he felt the sudden tension. I sighed and looked over to June so he would shut up. "He is right--" 

 

"I am sorry. but there is nothing to talk about. I told you guys clearly the last time. I am not going to do it and that is final. So don't cross the line again." I said straight forwardly to them. Jinhwan and junhoe looked at me with pity in their eyes and I hated it. 

 

"Stop it. I need to go, I'll call you guys later. Have a nice lunch." I said as I got up from the couch. "But hyung, we just got here." 

 

"No, it's fine really. Call me later?" Jinhwan hyung said slowly as he pulled junhoe down from protesting me. I looked over to Junhoe and then back to him. "Yea, sure. Junhoe you can stay and have lunch with Jinhwan hyung. I am going to back late." I said lowly as I opened the door and walked out. 

 

 

Chanwoo looked over to the watch. Yunhyeong just got back from visiting their parents and Chanwoo was still sitting at the corner of the shop looking outside.

 

"Why are you sitting there?" Yunhyeong asked as he looked over to Chanwoo, who was in a daze at the corner. It was the first time he had seen Chanwoo in such a daze, Chanwoo had always been cheerful and energetic. This was a weird situation. Chanwoo looked over to see his hyung looking at him so he quickly sat upright and smiled at his hyung. 

 

"Just waiting for you." Chanwoo said as he faked yawn he saw yunhyeong tired face. Immediately after that, Yunhyeong being the oblivioius hyung, he believed that Chanwoo was just tired after a long day of work. 

 

"Did mr. writer come today?" Yunhyeong asked as he looked over to the clock wall of the shop. Chanwoo just shook his head and looked over to the clock as well. 

 

"I think I scared him off." Chanwoo said making his brother laugh and patted his back. "Maybe the next one." "Yea. Maybe." Chanwoo said as he closed his eyes tiredly. Yunhyeong smiled at his brother. The shop was closed early for the day and he was sure Chanwoo wouldn't mind since the younger was already asleep at the corner of the room. 

 

"I'll be at the office if you need me. I have to finish up the documents for tomorrow. I am meeting this famous company that wants to invest in us." Chanwoo just nodded his head slightly and continued his fake sleeping. After yunhyeong had left him alone at the shop, he sat back up and looked back outside of the window. Words were recalling in the back of his head as he watched the rain drops fall. 

 

He was so close to me. There was warmth in his eyes and I felt it. The love he had for me. I didn't want it to go away. But it did. It was my fault. I Should have protected it when I had it but now it's gone. 

 

 

Chanwoo hugged himself tighter and just stared out the window. To him this was normal. He never wants to show his brother this side. The side of hiim where he no one could reach him. The only one that was able to pull him out was himself. And as the years go by, he started to feel tired and he barely could pull himself back together. reading helps. It was the only stress reliever he had left. 

 

 

 

 

 

Unknowingly, Chanwoo presence helped Hanbin forget about his worries and Hanbin helped Chanwoo gain strength to fight another day


End file.
